Vampire Season Six: Hatred
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: So many questions. Why are vampire invading Domino? How did they come to be? Why are many of the citizens of Domino disappearing day after day? All will be explained.
1. Prologue

It's finally here! The sixth season of the Vampire Saga! Everything begins to take a tragic turn in Domino. Why? Read on, and enjoy! Only one more season to go after this.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The skies over Egypt were once bright blue, but now, they were blood red. Many vampires flew over the land, screeching and joining together. They all seemed to be headed towards a lonely tomb off in the distance. Evil laughter echoed across the desert sands as the vampires landed in front of the tomb. Chanting in Egyptian, the tomb gave way to the creatures of Satan. One in particular, Lukara, headed into the tomb first. A lonely figure stood in front of the demons, shrouded in shadows. The vampires bowed before the stranger, whose grin was just visible to their vision.

"My lord," Lukara whispered, bowing before their leader. "We found them."

"Did you?" the leader inquired, leaning forward, listening intently. "Tell me everything, Lukara. I want to know of their weaknesses." A demonic grin spread across Lukara's face as he began to explain of the city of Domino. Every now and again, the leader would nod, whisper something, or just listen as the vampire told him more of the gang's weaknesses, strengths, and everything else there was to know.

"Yes," the leader whispered, tenting his concealed fingers. "That's good information. Get the troops ready." He turned away as large demonic wings protruded from his back. "For tonight, we strike this prosperous city, and take them down!" Cheers and evil laughter erupted from the vampires as they took to the skies, away from Egypt, and towards Japan, towards Domino, the city of the King of Games himself: Yugi Moto.

-**Domino City, Kairi's garage**-

"Well, guys," Kairi sighed, leaning back on her electric guitar's stand. "That must have been the best practice we've ever had." The others nodded in agreement as Kairi's beagle puppy, Shiloh, began to bark and growl. The puppy's ears were perked, his fangs revealed from his pointed maw.

"Kairi, control your dog!" Joey whimpered, backing away from the vicious dog, who was still barking at an unseen force. Kairi poked her head out the window, and groaned.

"Not here," she whispered, so that the others wouldn't hear. "Not now."

"Is something wrong?" Yami, the pharaoh, asked her. He too looked out the window, and gasped. "Yugi, get back! I believe that we're in the presence of pure evil once more." Joey groaned, but Brian Berg remained confident.

"What do you think it is, Pharaoh?" he inquired in a hushed voice, walking over to the window.

"Vampires," was all the Pharaoh could reply.

"I'm sure that there's more of them headed our way," Kairi finished as many winged creatures filled the skies above the once peaceful city. "We'll have to get rid of them…somehow." Brian made his way over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled, and looked back out the window. Vampires all over were swooping, weaving, cackling, and cheering. The leader stood at the Domino Cliffs, watching his children invade the city.

"This city is mine," he chuckled, taking flight to join the other vampires.

Was this a good prologue? What will happen to Domino? Find out in chapter two, Invasion Beginnings.

Review, please!


	2. Beginning Invasion

The second chapter of Vampire Season Six: Hatred is finally here! I'm sorry about the very long wait. Anyway, the invasion has begun, and the gang is the only one who can stop the legion of vampires, with help from everyone's favorite half demon, Inuyasha. Who is the true leader of the vampires? Read onward, and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and vampire saga. Thank you.

The skies were filled with millions upon millions of demons from Hell. Brian, shotgun in hand, began to rapidly shoot at a few of the vampires, and they turned into piles of dust.

"God, I hate vampires," he muttered, brushing a bit of dust off his leather jacket. Kairi, Inuyasha, and Yami, with their swords in hand, began to stab wildly as a few vampires descended into the panicking streets of the once peaceful city.

"I know what you mean," Kairi replied, thrusting her sword into one vampire's heart. It screamed in pain, and with a _poof_, it was a pile of dust and a small bit of bones. "They're driving me nuts. There's so many of them."

"Where do you suppose they're coming from?" Inuyasha inquired, chopping off one vampire's head. Yami did the same thing, while Brian placed more bullets into his gun, and began to fire away at the creatures' heads, blowing them clear off their necks.

"I don't know, Inu," Kairi replied, kneeling down onto the ground, wiping the blood off her cutlass on her red shirt. "I just know that there'll be more of 'em. I'm sure of it."

"Then, we'd best prepare for the incoming invasion, shouldn't we?" Yami asked, making his way back into the game shop. Brian and the half demon nodded, and followed suit, while Kairi stayed outside, fighting off a few more demons.

"Well, well," whispered a cold, threatening voice. "What do we have here? What are you doing on a night like this?" Kairi whirled around, and saw a cloaked figure, looming over her. "You shouldn't be out on a night like this, child. Many strange things are appearing all over the city. You'd best be careful." Pulling out a small dagger, the figure tried to stab Kairi in the heart, but she dodged it with ease. She pulled out her cutlass, and slashed at the figure, which fell backward.

"I'll let you go, for now," it hissed, backing away. "One day, you and I will meet again, and you will fall to your death, Kairi Lumina!" It ran off, the cloak billowing in the fore winds. Kairi just stood there, rooted to the spot in disbelief. How did that person know her name? Could he have known? She turned towards the game shop, and noticed Yami standing there.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, leaning against the doorpost. She passed by him, her hair brushing up against his chin.

"It's nothing, Pharaoh," she replied, making her way into the game shop. Yami looked back at the battle spot, and followed her inside. With one last look at the cloaked figure's standing place, Kairi sighed, and stared out the blood red sky that fell over Domino.

What will happen to the gang as the invasion becomes more dangerous? And how did the figure know of Kairi? Find out in chapter three, Murder on Main.

Review, please!


	3. Murder on Main

The third chapter of Vampire Season Six: Hatred is now underway! A cloaked figure seems to know of Kairi, but how? And does it know of the others? Read onward, and find out. Note: this chapter contains a character death. Not from the anime, but someone else…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and vampire saga plot. Thank you.

When Kairi got home, Shiloh was waiting for her, barking happily. Her apartment was filled with a PS2, a DDR mat, and a few video games scattered across the floor. She smiled, and picked up the mess, Shiloh following her, sniffing around the dusty floor. He sneezed, and Kairi giggled.

"Well, excuse you, Mr. Sniffles," she smiled. She yawned, and pretty soon, she was lying on her futon bed, her left arm hanging over the edge. Shiloh was curled up at the end of her bed, his back rising and falling peacefully. Outside, the cloaked figure from before landed on her balcony, silently opening the door. Shiloh's ears perked up, and he growled at the figure. With a small glowing on his concealed hand, the pup was soon bound up at the paws, his muzzle tied up to keep him from barking. Kairi's eyes opened, and she leapt upward, pulling out her cutlass.

"What, did you think I wouldn't be able to see you?" she asked sarcastically, pushing the figure away. The stranger pulled out his dagger, and flicked his wrist. Kairi suddenly glowed red, and she landed on her bed, her mouth bound up in a rag.

"Now, no one will hear you scream," the figure whispered, grinning evilly from beneath his cloak. Holding up the dagger, all that was heard from inside of the apartment were Shiloh's muffled whimpers and Kairi's muffles screams of pain.

-**The next morning, Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

"Hey guys," Joey whispered, pointing to the television. "Take a look at this." The news theme played, and a female reporter appeared onscreen.

"Good morning," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "I'm Trixie Yukoma with this morning's top story. Last night, a girl was found murdered in her apartment at around 1:22 in the morning. Her body was found on her bed, a single stab wound in her heart. The girl has been identified as Kairi Lumina." A photo of Kairi appeared on the screen, and the group fell silent. Yami turned the TV off, and just stared, a shocked look on his face. Yugi sobbed into his shoulder, as did Brian. Tea's sapphire eyes brimmed with tears, her brown hair covering them.

"Who would want to kill my daughter?" Parou asked, his entire body trembling at the very thought of his daughter. "She's done nothing wrong." The others nodded in agreement as the sunlight peeked into the game shop, trying to make the group happy. That did nothing.

I'm evil, aren't I? I killed my OC! How will they handle without her? Find out in chapter four, Remembering a Friend.

Review, please. (sobs quietly)


	4. Remembering a Friend

The fourth chapter of Vampire Season Six: Hatred is now underway. How will the gang react now that Kairi's gone? Find out right now.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the vampire saga. Arigato.

-**Kairi's funeral**-

The sad day had come at last. Kairi's body lay in a wake coffin on a wooden stage. A drum set and four microphones were on the stage as well. On the ground was a violin case, as was Yami's electric guitar. Brian was dressed in a tuxedo, his blue-green eyes brimming with tears. All the other males, except Tristan, were dressed in tuxes as well, while the females were dressed in dresses, a few of them made from silk. Tea's eyes were closed as tears fell from them. Brian, Yami, Joey, and Yugi then made their way up to the stage, Brian standing by Kairi's coffin with a microphone.

"Good afternoon, Domino," he began, trying to hide his tears. "I'm sure that all of you are saddened by the death of Kairi Lumina. I know that we are." He gestured towards the other three males up on the stage, and continued.

"How we first met her was when she became a vampire slayer in America. She then moved her to liver her own life. Then, I became head of the vampires, and tried to kill her. They set me free, until Parou, her father became head vampire after me. Now, we have to try and face this new threat that has befallen this city. This song is dedicated to our friend whom we loved dearly." He turned to look over at Kairi's coffin, then up at the ceiling. "Kairi, we hope you're listening. This song is for you." Yugi picked up the violin case, opened it, and pulled out the wooden instrument. They all began as Brian moved to the lead microphone.

Brian:

**_Look in the mirror and tell me_**

_**Just what you see.**_

_**What have the years of your life**_

_**Taught you to be?**_

_**Innocence dying in so many ways.**_

_**Things that you dream of are lost**_

_**Lost in the haze.**_

_**Hold on, baby hold on.**_

_**'Cause it's closer than you think.**_

_**And you're standing on the brink.**_

_**Hold on, baby hold on.**_

_**'Cause there's something on the way.**_

_**You're tomorrow's not the same as today.**_

Yami:

**_Don't you recall what you felt_**

_**When you weren't alone?**_

_**Someone who stood by your side,**_

_**A face you have known.**_

_**Where do you run when it's too much to bear?**_

_**Who do your turn to in need when nobody's there?**_

All:

**_Hold on, baby hold on._**

_**'Cause it's closer than you think**_

_**And you're standing on the brink.**_

_**Hold on, baby hold on.**_

_**'Cause there's something on the way.**_

**_And you're tomorrow's not the same as today. _**After a solo by Yami, Brian began again, his tears shining in the light of the sun.

Brian:

**_Outside your door, He is waiting,_**

_**Waiting for you.**_

_**Sooner or later, you know he's got to come through.**_

_**No hesitation, and no holding back.**_

_**Let it all go when you know**_

_**You're on the right track.**_

They sang the chorus once more, and when it ended, a few of the spectators helped get Kairi's body into her grave. The gang stood around it, and sobbed silently. On the tombstone, it read, "Here lays Kairi Lumina. A friend to the King of Games himself. May you rest in peace." As they walked off, Inuyasha came up to the grave, along with Kagome and Shippo.

"Rest in peace, Kairi," Shippo whispered, placing a rose on the dirt mound. A single tear fell onto the ground from Inuyasha. They walked off, sobbing silently. A soft wind picked up, blowing the rose around, but not lifting it off the ground.

What will happen now? Find out in chapter five, Protector of Domino.

Review please!


	5. Protector of Domino

I'm back, with another update! It's now been a few months ever since Kairi's murder. How has the gang coped without their friend? Read onward, and find out a very surprising secret.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

-**Two months later**-

Even after her death, the gang still felt distraught when they heard the horrible news of Kairi's death. So many questions rang around in their minds. Who killed her, and why? What was their reason? Whoever did it must have had a very good reason to kill her. They all sat around the glass coffee table in Kairi's apartment. They wanted to keep everything as it was when she lived there. Shiloh still lived there, living off dog food that the landlady would give him.

"Why do we still feel remorse?" Yami inquired one day, his fists clenched up in his knees. "It's been two months after her death, yet we still miss her." Brian nodded in agreement as did the others.

"Let's face it," Brian replied, a small tear reflecting in the lamplight. "She may be gone in this world, but she's still alive in our hearts. Nothing can ever change that." Suddenly, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yami, and Yugi all stood up, and proceeded towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to visit her grave," Yugi replied solemnly. Brian then stood up, and they all filed out of the apartment.

-**Meanwhile**-

At the cemetery, a small shifting came from a grave near the entrance. A golden light poured out of the shifting eroding ground, followed by a skeletal hand. A cloaked figure clamored out of the grave, its eyes glowing red. On its hands, bits of skin remained on the bones, though most of it was rotten, as if it decayed in a pouring rain. The light faded, and the cloaked figure made its way over to its grave.

"This isn't possible," it whispered, a black wing appearing on the left side of its back. "How could it have been two months already? Domino needs me." It turned towards the gate, and saw the gang standing near it. The figure fled as the gang entered the graveyard.

"Holy Ra!" Brian shouted, pointing at the empty grave. "What happened here?"

"Beats me," Joey shrugged, the Pharaoh walking over to the dirt mound. A thick fog began to roll into the cemetery like mist.

"Someone stole the body," Yami whispered, placing his hand onto the tombstone. "If they hadn't, this wouldn't happen."

"Forgive me for interrupting, my king," whispered a voice, the fog revealing the cloaked figure, its rotting hand concealed by the cloak. "But why are you here?"

"We're here to visit Kairi Lumina's grave," Brian replied, staring hard into the figure's eyes. "What have you done with her?"

"The one you seek," the figure replied, lifting its skeletal hand to the hood. "Is me." When the hood lowered, it was indeed Kairi Lumina, although half of the skin on her face was gone. All that was there was half of the skull with her crimson red eye still in its socket. On the other half of her face, her black/red hair blew in the southern-east wind, her skin rotten, while half of her lips were chapped, and skin peeling off. Brian, fearing the Pharaoh's safety, pulled out his shotgun.

"You stay away from the Pharaoh!" he cried, aiming the gun at the zombie's neck. "If you take one more step, I'll blow your head off!" The zombie Kairi lifted her hand in protest.

"You don't understand, Guardian," she whispered. "The head vampire killed me because…"

"Because what?" Joey asked, stepping forward.

"You don't know?" Brian laughed, lowering the shotgun. "She's the Protector of Domino!"

"The Protector of WHAT?" Joey yelled, leaping two feet into the air in surprise.

"The Protector of Domino," Kairi repeated, her black wing twitching. "I was assigned to protect this city when I first moved her, before I met you. That's why I only have one wing. I'm the One Winged Angel, as others call me." Joey stumbled to the ground in complete shock. Kairi made her way over to him, and helped him up.

"Why didn't you say before?" Yami asked, tears appearing in his eyes.

"I didn't want to frighten you, my king," she whispered, bringing the hood back over her head. "Now, we have to get Inuyasha. We must stop this new threat before it stops us. Are you with me?"

"We're with you all the way, Kairi," Joey replied, punching the foggy air. "We'll save Domino, and the world."

Man, that hurt my arm. Anyway, what did you think? What will happen? Find out in chapter six, Who's the Master?

Review, please!


	6. Who's the Master?

The sixth chapter of Vampire Season Six: Hatred is now underway! Kairi has returned! Well, not all the way, at least. Who really is the head vampire? Find out, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, Kairi and Parou, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

"Okay, so where to first?" Joey asked the zombie, who knew the city's layout quite well. Taking to the air with her one wing, the cloaked zombie whistled, and her horse, Bandit, raced up to the group, its eyes glowing. A large bubble appeared around them, and Bandit followed his master, who flew across the city, the group following in the bubble.

"Wait a minute," Brian spoke mentally to Kairi. "What about Inuyasha?"

"He'll be there," Kairi responded, pulling out a thin sword from the sheath around her waist. The blade was silver, while the hilt was bright red with a few emeralds encrusted into the hilt. "Don't worry, Guardian. He will."

-**Domino Cliffs**-

The entire legion of vampires stood on every cliff, laughing and screeching happily. Their master stood on the highest cliff, his cloak billowing in the winds around them. Inuyasha lay on the ground, his hands bound, blood rolling down his pale face.

"Curse you," he muttered. "Why did you kill her?"

"She's not dead, half demon," the master replied, his voice echoing off the walls of the cliffs into the darkening skies of night. "She rose from the dead to protect this city." After he said this, Kairi landed beside Inuyasha, and untied him. Unsheathing his sword, he glared up at the master. The others came in, along with Kairi's father, Parou. The bubble popped, and they landed gently on the ground. Brian took out his shotgun while Yami took out the sword that Inuyasha gave him many months ago.

"Alright, Creepy," Joey growled, the master descending onto the ground in front of them. "Start talking, and we'll start bashing! Who are you?" Inuyasha stopped him, and stared hard into the figure's eyes.

"Reveal yourself, brother!" he yelled, the group wearing shocked looks. Seeshomaru lowered the hood, and grinned evilly at his half brother.

"You thought you could stop me, could you, Inuyasha?" he twittered, his smile and gaze unwavering. "It figures that would want to stop me after I killed Kairi, the Protector of Domino." Kairi's wing twitched as Seeshomaru continued. "The reason I did was I met her in America. I knew that she was destined to become the Protector of Domino, which is what she became when Ishizu told her of her destiny. When we met, she didn't seem to trust me at first. Then, we quickly told each other of our pasts, how I was a human, while you were half demon. When she was evil, and in alliance with Brian, I told her to have her capture Kagome and Shippo, your son and wife. I also told her to have you kill the Pharaoh and his little friends, but not until I stepped in when I was still good."

"So what you're saying is that you tricked me?" Inuyasha asked, while Seeshomaru nodded in reply. "You told Kairi to capture Kagome and Shippo, just so you could take all the glory?" Taking out their swords, they proceeded to attack Seeshomaru, but he blew them back.

"If you want to get to me," he hissed, stepping near a far back wall. "You'll have to get through my army!" Raising his hands, the entire group of vampires landed in front of them, screeching and laughing.

"Crap, more heads to blow off," Brian muttered.

What will happen as they battle the vampire army? Will they be able to save Inuyasha's brother from the darkness? Find out in chapter seven, Protectors and a Pharaoh.

Review please!


	7. Vampire Slashing

The seventh chapter of Vampire Season Six: Hatred is now underway! Seeshomaru is the head vampire, and has sent his army to destroy the gang. What will happen? Read on, and find out. Note: This chapter may be short. Just a small forewarning.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, Vampire Saga, and my OCs. Thank you.

"You do know of the Prophecy, don't you brother?" Seeshomaru asked Inuyasha as he slashed at ten vampires with his long sword.

"No," the half demon simply replied.

"I know of it," Kairi responded, reciting the ancient prophecy that was to be known ten thousand years ago. "Ishizu told me just before she told me that I was the Protector of Domino."

_One of darkness, and one of light._

_A half demon, two Guardians, and a Protector,_

_Vampires and demons ruling over a land of darkness_

_Only one race will prevail._

"Very good, Protector," Seeshomaru congratulated the zombie. "You seem to know your history quite well." Kairi growled, and joined Inuyasha and Yami in slashing at the vampires. Brian just blasted away at their heads, laughing and whooping.

"Eat slugs, you fiends!" he joked, taking off one vampire's head in a clear shot. Parou held a stake in each hand, and stabbed two vampires on each of them. When they died, they transformed into a pile of dust. Only one thousand vampires remained.

"Oh, great," Kairi muttered, thrusting her sword into the vampire near her. "More vampires to kill."

"Don't worry," Brian panted. "If we keep it like this, we can kill them and save Seeshomaru."

"I guess you're right," the zombie replied, stretching out her wing. "Time to take to the air!" Gliding, she hacked and slashed at twelve vampires. Inuyasha and Yami helped her out, and soon, the entire army of vampires was gone, piles of dust lying on the ground.

"Now, Seeshomaru," Yami yelled, holding up his sword. "You're end has come at last." Seeshomaru held up his sword, grinning evilly.

"Let the games begin."

Who will win in the ancient Prophecy? Seeshomaru, or the humans? Find out in chapter eight, Prophecy Battle.

Review, please!


	8. Prophecy Battle

The eighth chapter of Vampire Season Six: Hatred is now underway! The battle of the ancient prophecy begins now! Who will win in this epic battle? Sesshomaru, or the Pharaoh and the Protector of Domino? Read onward, and find out! Also, this chapter may be short since I'm not feeling too great. So, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

The one armed half demon pulled out his sword, his eyes glowing evilly, as did the crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha and Yami pulled out their swords, while Brian pulled out his shotgun, placing a few slugs into the stock.

"What have you wrought, brother?" Inuyasha growled, staring hard into Sesshomaru's eyes that now filled his heart with dread. "Why have you made so much destruction to Domino? Tell me, now!" A cold laugh rang out into the night air.

"Why?" the half demon asked, raising his sword. "Because you foolish mortals are destroying my colony, and I don't like that. So, I plotted revenge while those other fools, like Anubis, Brian, Kairi's father, Parou, and the Pharaoh, tried to take control of Domino for me." Brian cocked his shotgun in anger.

"You make me sick," he hissed, aiming at Sesshomaru's neck. "I mean, you were the one who controlled us all from afar in Egypt, just so you can be amused. That makes my blood boil." Kairi lowered her hood, her eyes glowing brightly like fire. She took hold of her sword's hilt, and pulled it out of the sheath, her wing twitching.

"If you try to destroy Domino," she roared, taking to the air. "Or if someone else does, I'll be there to stop them, like I am now. You die today, Sesshomaru." Brian, Inuyasha, Yami, Joey, and Yugi came up around her.

"We'll also be there to protect Kairi," Yami replied confidently. "Now, everyone, attack!" Strapping on their Duel Discs, Joey and Yugi summoned monsters, like the Dark Magician, and the Flame Swordsman. Brian began to fire, while the three swordsmen raced up to Sesshomaru, and knocked him backward with their swords. Combined, they were stronger than him.

"Why, you insolent-," Sesshomaru yelled, hoisting himself upward with his one arm. "I'll see to it that you die!" Taking his sword from the ground, he tried to stab Kairi, but she fought back by pushing on his sword with her own. She grinned, and pushed him down, giving Inuyasha the chance to attack. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he slashed at his brother's neck, making a long slit near the throat. Blood spilled out of the slit, covering about a quarter of the ground below him.

"Now, Brian!" Kairi called, the American Protector grinning while holding his shotgun.

"My pleasure," he laughed, firing a lone slug from the gun. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bullet traveled through the air, when at last, it hit its target: Sesshomaru's neck. It caused the head to be blown off, and it hit the cliff's wall, blood flowing down the cliff as the head rolled to the Pharaoh's feet.

"I never would believe that I would have to defeat my own brother," Inuyasha whispered, tears flowing from his bright yellow eyes. A small light from behind them got their attention, and they saw Kairi, her body fully restored.

"I see now," Brian muttered in awe. "Since we defeated Sesshomaru, we cured Kairi, and she still exists." The black wing began to fade from their view, and Kairi smiled.

"Whenever Domino is in need," she replied, her hair blowing in the calming breeze. "We'll be there. For we are…"

"The Protectors of Domino!" they all shouted, Joey, Kairi, and Brian punching the air.

Well? What did you think? Was it good, and descriptive? What will happen now that the gang defeated Sesshomaru? Find out in chapter nine, The Heart Never Fades.

Review, please!


	9. The Heart Never Fades

I'm afraid to say this, but I must. This is the last chapter to Vampire Season Six: Hatred, until I begin the last season. So, enjoy the final chapter to Season Six. Now that Sesshomaru is defeated, the gang proceeds with their lives. What will happen? Read on, and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

Kairi sat on the couch in the Kame Turtle Game Shop, watching the news. It was here that Yami told her where they heard the news about her murder. The bell jingled, and Inuyasha entered, his dog ears twitching. Behind him came his kitsune pup, Shippo, and his human wife, Kagome.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kairi as she stared at them sadly. She clenched her fists, and placed them inside her knees, as if she was praying.

"I still can't believe that Sesshomaru was the head vampire," she muttered, bowing her head in shame. "All this time, I thought it was someone else, but it was your brother all the time."

"I couldn't believe it, either," Inuyasha whispered, taking a few streaks of his hair out of his eyes. "But, that's all in the past, now."

"He's right," Yami's voice replied as the rest of the gang joined them in the living area. Brian, noticing Kairi's sorrow, made his way over to her, and placed his arm around her in comfort.

"Kairi, you're the Protector of Domino," Joey whispered, walking over to the large stereo. "Doesn't that amount to anything?"

"It's not the same, Joey!" she shrieked, tears flowing down her face. "Every time Domino is in danger, I have to try to save it. By myself! I have no one beside me!" Brian leaned his head onto her shoulder, almost about to cry himself.

"Well, now that we stopped Sesshomaru," he whispered, stroking her hair. "We're all Protectors of Domino. Now, we can face a new challenge together." Kairi sniffled, and smiled weakly. Joey placed in a CD, and pressed "play" on the stereo. It was Linkin Park's CD, Hybrid Theory. He skipped around, until he landed on the song, "One Step Closer". Kairi's smile grew wider, and they all sang along to the song, hearts lifted from the death of Sesshomaru. Kairi knew that in her heart, her friends would always be there with her.

What did you think about this last chapter? The final season will be up very soon, until I can think of a title.

Review please!


End file.
